


The Lakehouse

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F L U F F, F/F, Fluff, I know it's christmas but this is set in summer and I'm sorry, M/M, fluffy af, i just have a lot of feelings, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: Finally the gang are all together and heading out to the Lightwood Lakehouse for some time away... It's only eight hours away, surely nothing can go wrong!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maureenbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/gifts).



> This was written for the Winter Fic Exchange 2016, beta'd by buddyley of the Shadowhunters Beta Net

"This is a terrible decision." 

"Alec, you think everything is a terrible decision, lighten up." Izzy said, loading her and Clary's bags into the back of Simon's van. It had been a long time since everyone had managed to go on holiday together and finally their schedules had aligned so they could all head out to the Lightwood family lakehouse. The lakehouse was eight hours away and they were all stood outside Magnus' place packing up Simon's van in the early morning sun.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young man." Izzy added, smirking.

"I'm just saying-"

"Do I have to silence you?" Izzy interrupted, a twinkle in her eye.

Magnus appeared from out of the front door of his building placing his bag in the van. "Oh don't worry, I think I brought a gag with me." He said, casually, winking in Alec's direction who blushed. 

"Ew, gay!" Jace shouted from inside the van, laughing at his own joke.

Alec rolled his eyes again. "Do you ever get tired of that joke Jace?"

"Never" Jace called back, still laughing.

"Ugh, you're gay." Alec sneered, tongue in cheek, sliding into the van.

Clary and Izzy jumped in the van taking their seats just behind the front. "The middle school comeback, nice Alec." Clary said. 

"And for the last time I'm bisexual." Jace shouted from his seat at the back of the van.

"We all in?" Magnus shouted back into the van having hopped into the driver’s seat. He turned back to take a look. Izzy and Clary were sitting in the next row back with Lydia and Maureen cuddling up to each other in the next row and Jace and Simon in the back. 

"Yep!" Simon called as Magnus flicked the engine on. 

"Great! Only eight hours to the Lakehouse!" Magnus said, pulling away from where he was parked. "Alexander, fire up the tunes!"

"At least you let me make the playlist." Alec mumbled, pressing play on the stereo firing up Magnus' ipod plugged into the aux cord. Immediately Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA came through the speakers and a triumphant cheer went up in the van. Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus!" 

"OK so I may have hijacked the playlist." Magnus giggled.

"Thank you so much Magnus!" Izzy sighed in relief.

Alec whipped his head round to narrow his eyes at his sister. "What's wrong with my music?"

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright but it's eight hours to the cabin, big bro and I can't sit listening to Morrissey whining for all that time."

"You all agree?" He addressed the rest of the van, who all nodded silently. "Even you, Lydia?" 

Lydia nodded slowly, pursing her lips. "Sorry Alec." 

"Traitor." Alec muttered, sulking as his family started to sing along. He took a look over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile as the song neared the chorus and his family all stared expectantly into his face trying to get him to join in.. 

Alec rolled his eyes as Izzy shouted the last line of the first verse straight down his ear. He threw his hands up and joined in the chorus to rapturous cheers from the van. 

"Oh me and Jace love Miley Cyrus." Simon uttered as the song changed to another of Magnus' choices. 

Slowly and in eerie unison the entire van, save Magnus, all turned their to stare at the couple at the back. 

"That's fantastic!" Izzy said, breaking into a fit of giggles that spread one by one to each of the group. 

Jace just shrugged. "What can I say, she's a guilty pleasure." 

"You know that song paid Jessie J's rent for three years." Maureen piped up, distracting everyone's attention.

"How come?" Jace said, leaning over the back of his seat.

"She wrote it."

Everyone in the van let out a chorus of intrigued ooohs. "I never even knew that." Simon muttered.

Lydia leaned her head on Maureen's shoulder smiling into her eyes. "My encyclopaedia." She giggled as Maureen pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled back. "Before I forget, Alec," Lydia continued, "Thank your parents again for letting us stay at the Lakehouse."

"Will do." Alec said, turning round in his seat. "But it's really Luke and Jocelyn you need to thank, they moved the second week of their honeymoon so we could stay this week." 

"Oh my God!" Lydia exclaimed, her head whipping up off Maureen's shoulders. "I feel so rude."

Clary laughed, turning round to face Lydia. "They actually relocated to Honolulu for this week so there's no need to feel too bad."

Lydia let out a breath and laughed. "Oh thank God."

"Luke's been texting me pictures all morning," Magnus called from the front of the van. "I can assure you it's no sweat off his back!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were best friends with my step dad." Clary said, turning back around to face Magnus. "How are things with you two?"

"Sorry you had to find out this way Clary but he's divorcing your mother and marrying me. We've already adopted all of you so it was only a matter of time." Magnus deadpanned, turning briefly to wink at Clary who rolled her eyes, giggling. 

"Yes and I'm gonna run off with Alec." 

***  
After four more hours of Magnus and Alec's eclectic playlist and Simon lightly snoring the van pulled to a stop in the car park of a remote pop up art gallery.

"Clary, is this what you were looking for?" Magnus said as he turned off the engine.

Clary beamed, unable to contain her excitement. "Yeah, this is it, ooh I can't wait!" She said, pulling on the door handle. "It's stuck."

Jace's eyes lit up. "Stuck you say?" He said, crawling my the seats to perch next to Clary. "Looks like a job for Jace!" 

After a few attempts he managed to open the door flinging himself out of the van with the momentum. He stumbled but caught himself before he hit the ground. 

"Nice one bro." Izzy said as everyone piled out of the van, giggling at Jace's mishap. 

Jace shrugged and raised his eyebrows as Magnus locked the van and threw on a pink Hello Kitty backpack adorned with many fluffy keychains. "Really Magnus?" He spoke. "A backpack?" 

"This is high fashion Jace I wouldn't expect you to understand." Magnus said rearranging his quiff in the rear view mirror. "Shall we go?"

The group nodded as Magnus locked the van and everyone headed in. 

"So why did you want to come here so badly, Clary?" Maureen asked as they paid for their entry.

"One of my Mom's pieces is featured in here, it's a statue of Venus she did to commemorate her wedding to Luke." Clary smiled widely, reminiscing the day in her mind. It had only been a week ago and everyone had been there, Clary as the maid of honour and Luke's best friend Alaric as best man. The event had been as beautiful as much as it was a long time coming, plus seeing everyone drunk at the end of the night was hilarious too. She may or may not have a photo of Alec throwing up out of a window!

The gallery was light and spacious with high ceilings peppered with skylights opening up the rooms even further. Canvasses of varying sizes lined the neutral off white walls showing a grand variety of different styles immediately catching Simon's attention and he lead Jace away by the hand trying to get round them all. Alec reached into Magnus' backpack reaching out his DSLR Camera and making a beeline for a rather interesting looking statue in the far corner of the room, Magnus followed behind loyally, taking an interest in a nearby painting. Lydia and Maureen also managed to sneak away, leaving Izzy and Clary alone. 

Izzy took Clary's hand, admiring the way her bright red hair seemed to burn brightly like a real fire, catching the sunlight and glinting in all directions. "Where's your Mom's sculpture then?" She said as Clary scrunched up her face, concentrating on the gallery guide.

"Should be over in the next room." Clary said, glancing up and pointing to the right. "Just down here."

Clary lead Izzy down a short corridor into a room very similar in design to the first, however her eyes lit up as she noticed her Mom's piece in the centre of the room.

Izzy gasped. "Clary, it's beautiful." 

Clary beamed with pride staring up at the sculpture. It certainly was beautiful, the statue depicted the goddess Venus standing just taller than its spectators carved from a single piece of oak. It's face was lifted to the sky and showed the goddess with her eyes closed smiling in pure unadulterated joy, her arms loosely lifted in praise. She looked like she hadn't a care in the world, and indeed the plaque next to the piece indicated it's name as 'Venus is free.'

"I'll pass that sentiment to Mom." Clary said as Izzy came to wrap her arms around her waist.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Izzy hummed resting her chin on Clary's shoulder.

Clary caressed the tanned hands around her waist softly. "You Lightwoods and your smoothness." She giggled. 

"Us Lightwoods huh?" Izzy joined in her laugh. "Jace yeah but can you imagine Alec saying anything like that?"

Clary's face scrunched up tight as she tried to contain her laughter. "You got me there." She said, turning round in her girlfriend's arms. "Although I think your brothers are more alike than they'd care to admit."

Izzy let out a snort before giving her girlfriend a soft eskimo kiss. "We should be getting back to the others, want me to take your picture?" 

Clary nodded and wriggled out of Izzy's arms posing with a smile next to the sculpture. Izzy snapped a picture on her phone and a quick few selfies of her and Clary before tucking her phone back in her pocket and heading back up the small corridor back to the first room. 

Alec was lying on the ground taking pictures of a sculpture illuminated perfectly by the rays of sunlight beaming in from the skylight. He was scowling, he'd made many attempts to get the shot just right but something just wasn't working. 

"Magnus." He moaned frustratedly, gaining his boyfriend's attention who was looking at a painting just out of shot. 

"Go and stand facing that painting over there." He pointed to the one in the background of the shot. 

"As you wish my love." Magnus smiled and posed exactly where Alec had positioned him.

Looking back through the lens of his camera Alec took the snap, smiling as it came up on the screen. "Got it!" He called to Magnus who turned around and helped his boyfriend off the ground. 

"Oh Alexander," Magnus said, looking closer at the picture. "This is beautiful." 

And it was. The skylight was shining sun rays making the sculpture seem to shine in the foreground, just left of centre, standing out strikingly from the duller background made from light earth tones which was in a softer focus. But just on the right of the photo a bright pink backpack could be seen to shine without any help from the light at all. 

Magnus snaked a hand around Alec's hips and placed a soft kiss to his cheek making his boyfriend blush softly. "Perhaps I should be your full time model." He said, unwrapping his arm to go and pose dramatically over the bench in the middle of the room.

Alec chuckled as Magnus bent his long legs on the bench and tipped his head back, placing a finger on his lips. 

"You're so extra." He said, taking the shot.

"You love it." Magnus replied, smiling as he changed his position.

Jace was following Simon around with his hands in his pockets pretending to be indifferent to the artworks and sculptures. Simon was talking animatedly about each one, clearly his time spent with Clary had rubbed off on him as he was endlessly talking about each piece, finding something new to point out about each and everyone. Although Jace was keeping an almost straight face his eyes lit up and his mouth was twitching at the edges with pride and interest, doting off his boyfriend's every word. 

"Hey, Clary!" Simon shouted, beckoning his best friend over enthusiastically. "Doesn't this piece look like the one your Mom painted for my Bar Mitzvah?"

Clary tilted her head to the side casting a critical eye on the piece. "It totally does. There's Stars of David encorporated into the background. I'm gonna take a picture." She whipped out her phone and took a snap of the piece with Simon beside it pointing to it and pulling a funny face. "Got it."

"And we got you." Magnus said, grinning from where he was standing behind them with Alec who was just lowering his camera. "Nice babe." He said as Alec put the lens cap back on and pushed the camera into Magnus' backpack, blushing softly.

"Aw you guys are too cute." Izzy said, playfully punching her brother's shoulder. 

"Where are Lydia and Maureen?" Clary asked, craning her neck to look around as Magnus shrugged in front of her. "I never saw them around, I hope they're OK." 

As if on cue Maureen and Lydia emerged from the bathroom giggling and holding hands, Lydia's usually perfect gold locks dishevelled and Maureen's lips messily coated in a film of Lydia's red lipstick.

Magnus smirked. "I think they were perfectly fine."

"Are we ready to go?" Clary asked, 

"I'd love a browse in the gift shop." Magnus said, peering over the shiny products in the shop all around them.

"Ooh, me too!" Izzy added. 

"We'll wait by the van." Alec said, leading the rest of the group out the door. 

"Careful, the side door is a bit sticky!" Izzy called after the group as they entered the car park. 

"As the strongest member of our group I think that's a job for Jace!" Jace said confidently, stopping just outside the van.

"You? The strongest?" Alec laughed, coming to a stop with everyone else. "You remember that time you threw up on leg day?"

"That was one time! I am so stronger than you! And anyway all you do is squats so Magnus will compliment your ass.

Alec gasped. "You take that back! I can punch harder than you too!"

Jace held his palms up in front of his chest. "Go on then, prove it."

Alec's brow furrowed in concentration as he balled his hands into fists. 

"I just wanna say guys that someone is definitely gonna get hurt." Maureen said, holding her hands up. 

"Just saying."

Lydia took her again by the hand. "Let's wait in the van." She said, leading her girlfriend away. "Alec, you're on your own."

Alec drew his fist back and launched it full pelt at Jace's hand. At the last moment Jace moved his hand away and, using Alec's momentum, knocked his brother to the ground.

"We should stop this." Simon muttered to Clary, who shrugged. 

"Alec called me a baby red pepper the other day." Clary crossed her arms. "He'll live." 

Jace had Alec pinned to the floor underneath him, straddling his chest and holding his arms back. Jace struggled back, kicking his legs and making swings with his arms at his brother.

"Just admit I'm stronger than you!" Jace said, as Alec managed to get one arm free and slam Jace into the tarmac on his side using his legs to pin him. 

"Just admit you're just as gay as I am!" Alec retorted, struggling to keep Jace down as he was flipped onto his back again. 

"Never!" Jace spat on the ground next to his brother's head who cringed at the dirty tactics. "You're the actual gay!" 

"Clary, are they OK?" Simon asked as the brothers continued to grapple each other while calling the other gay. 

Clary tipped her head to the side watching the scene unfurl in front of her. "I think so." She turned around beckoning her girlfriend who was finally leaving the gift shop laughing with Magnus. "Izzy, what do you think?"

Izzy and Magnus jogged over, Izzy rolling her eyes as she saw her brothers on the ground. "Ugh, why did God curse me with such immature brothers?" She shouted over them. 

"Coming from the most immature woman on the planet?" Clary said, taking Izzy's hand and smiling into her eyes. "I think you fit in just fine."

Izzy smiled back and laughed, squeezing Clary's hand. "You know me so well." 

Magnus chuckled from his position on the other side of Simon. "Tell me Simon, is it just me or do you think this is hot?" 

Simon furrowed his eyebrows looking at Magnus with a face of pure horror. "Magnus, they're brothers." 

Magnus threw his head back and laughed. "Your face is priceless! How freaky did you think I am!"

Simon crossed his arms and pouted, grumbling away as Alec and Jace finally stopped tussling on the floor, laughing along with Magnus. "Why do you two fight each other about being gay anyway?" He asked as Jace pushed himself up using Alec's head. 

"Because we're both comfortable in our sexualities and have amazingly supportive boyfriends." Jace beamed, confidently, taking Simon's arm. 

"Long suffering boyfriends more like." Alec deadpanned as Magnus pulled him gracefully off the ground and into his arms.

Magnus chuckled reaching up a hand to smooth out Alec's dishevelled hair. "You're lucky I like you so much." 

 

***

The light was dimming on the second leg of the trip and everyone was starting to feel sleepy. Jace had dropped off completely, his soft snores filling the van. Even Magnus had toned down his song choices which was only working to lull everyone to sleep faster. As the soft intro of George Michael's Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me came drifting through the speakers Magnus pounded the wheel a couple of times with his hand and Alec opened one eye.

"Oh, what a tune!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna be George!" 

"I'm not singing." Alec mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

Alec rolled his eyes playfully and closed them again just listening to Magnus' soft voice sing the verse. As he reached the chorus Alec opened his eyes again and just watched his boyfriend sing with passion keeping one hand on the wheel and flailing the other around in the air. He loved seeing Magnus like this, when joy and passion just took him over so wholly that it seeped into all those around him. It never failed to warm Alec's heart.

The crowd roared on the track and Magnus glanced expectantly into Alec's face, eyes gleaming. "Ladies and gentlemen," Magnus began, echoing the words on the song. "Mr Alec Lightwood."

Alec sighed and sang along, a warm feeling bubbling up inside him as he watched Magnus almost shake with joy as he growled along appropriately. 

Izzy hummed with pride as she watched her brother sing. She still vividly remembered a grumpy, slouching teenager with braces, terrified of boys but even more terrified of opening his mouth at all and how different this man happily duetting with his boyfriend was. If only she could go back and tell that scared little boy that one day someone would love him so unconditionally he wouldn't be able to wipe the smile off his face. If only she could tell herself at that age too that the same would happen to her. She looked over at her girlfriend who seemed to sense her gaze and returned it, lacing their fingers together. 

"Love you." Clary mouthed, snuggling into Izzy's side.

"I love you too." Izzy whispered, placing a kiss on Clary's head. 

*** 

"Ooh my big strong man!" Simon fawned as Jace lifted the bags out of the van. The blonde rolled his eyes but secretly let his mouth turn up at the corners with the compliment. Even though he knew his boyfriend was only trying to be funny he couldn't be unaffected by the praise in the slightest. 

Izzy smirked as she saw Jace's mouth twitch and picked up Clary's bag just as Clary picked up hers. 

"Got your bag babe." They both spoke in unison. Giggling they linked arms and walked up to the door, Izzy fishing the keys out of her bag. As she opened the door Clary ran in, followed by the rest of the group, a look of wonder on her face as she admired the large expanse of the living area.

"This place always manages to amaze me." She said, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. "I can't believe you came here every summer."

Izzy smiled sweeping a lock of Clary's hair out of her face. "Without fail, my Mom loves this place."

Magnus walked stiffly into the living room, muscles sore from all the driving, and blindly stumbled down the corridor and into Alec's old bedroom. 

"What the hell?" He yelled and everyone came running stopping at the door to Alec’s room. 

"Oh my God." Alec said, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Clary, I'm going to kill your father." 

Magnus was standing in the doorway of the room covered from head to toe in glitter and wedding confetti wearing a scowl more commonly seen on his boyfriend. The offending bucket that had fallen from the top of the door was lying on the floor on its side, even that mocking the now sparkling man.

After a moment of tension Simon burst out laughing, followed by Alec and Izzy and then the rest of the group. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Ugh I hate you all." He deadpanned, pulling on Alec's shirt bringing him into the room. "Come on Alexander, everybody else can go to hell!"

He slammed the door in everyone's faces only serving to increase their laughter. 

Suddenly Izzy stopped laughing. "Oh my God did anyone get a picture?" 

"I did!" Clary announced. "Already sent to Mom and Luke."

"I love you." Izzy said, planting a kiss on Clary's cheek.

Lydia cleared her throat as Jace and Simon slinked off to Jace's old room. "So where are we sleeping?" 

"Oh you're in Izzy's old room." Clary said, pointing to the door next to them. 

Izzy winced. "Ooh, short straw, that's next to Alec's room." 

"Wait, wait, why is that pulling short the short straw?" Maureen asked skeptically. 

Izzy and Clary looked in each other's eyes and giggled. "The walls are very thin." Izzy said. 

"Very thin." Clary echoed.

"OK." Maureen said cautiously. "See you in the morning then."

"Night." Izzy and Clary chorused before slinking off to the master bedroom.

After they'd stepped inside Izzy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small figurine.

"Babe, what's this?" Clary asked as Izzy handed her the tiny statue.

"It's Venus. The one your Mom designed, they had it in the gift shop." Izzy smiled, beaming as Clary's bottom lip started to wobble.

"Thank you so much!" Clary sobbed, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" 

"I think you may have mentioned it." Izzy said, kissing the tears away from Clary's eyes. "I love you too."

***  
They say the trouble with being big spoon was waking up with a face full of hair, however if Izzy had the option not to be woken everyday by Clary's fiery locks tickling the pillow she would decline it. She was living the dream to wake up next to the woman she loves every single day. 

Now she was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, smiling at Clary who was preparing breakfast for the group with Jace and Simon. Izzy had tried to help but had, of course, been banned. 

Lydia and Maureen came out of their rooms then looking tired, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"So, how was my old room?" Izzy said, smirking and pouring them cups of coffee.

Maureen grasped her mug tightly and took a deep sip. "Ugh." 

"Your brother is a screamer." Lydia murmured.

"And I thought Simon never shut up." Maureen said. "I heard Magnus say things I never wanted to hear." 

"We told you so." Clary said in a singsong voice without turning round. 

"Told you what?" Magnus said, entering the kitchen. 

"Nothing." Everyone muttered refusing to look him in the eye. 

"That's all I need." Magnus said, albeit more cheerfully than he had spoke the night before. "You're still in trouble Biscuit, this morning I received a ten minute long audio message of your father laughing. Ten minutes. He has zero chill."

***

After breakfast the group were all outside in the bright sunlight cooling off in the vast lake that linked the other cabins on the estate. Despite it being the height of summer only two more of the five cabins were occupied with a family swimming on the far side of the lake and an elderly couple soaking up the sun on their porch. 

Jace and Alec were splashing each other in the water. They may be grown men but put them together in a childhood setting and they were immediately 14 again, playfighting and grinning with gay abandon. Clary, Simon and Maureen were playing with a beach ball, laughing as they tried to out throw each other and joking with in jokes no one could remember the origin of. Lydia, Magnus and Izzy were lying on loungers near the water’s edge reading magazines and catching the sun. 

"So have you forgiven Luke yet for last night?" Izzy said, placing her magazine on her lap.

"No." Magnus muttered sarcastically. "I'll be holding a grudge against him forever."

Izzy chuckled, as much as Magnus' confidence had rubbed off on her brother, it seemed some of Alec's world weariness had rubbed off the other way. "I guess the wedding's off then."

"Yeah, and we're gonna have to put all you kids in a home." 

Izzy tutted. "You're like 3 years older than me, Magnus."

"And three years wiser." Magnus said, booping Izzy on the nose.

Izzy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to everyone in the lake. Her gaze settled on her girlfriend as Clary emerged from the water and ran a hand through her hair, slicking it back.

"Clary's hair looks really sexy wet." Izzy said, biting her lip.

"What?" Clary shouted from the water.

"I said your hair looks really sexy wet," Izzy shouted back "You look like the little mermaid."

"Well come on in the water then Prince Eric." Clary called back with a wink just as Simon took the moment of distraction to bounce the beach ball off her head.

Just as Clary picked up the ball to take her revenge on Simon Magnus giggled to himself and shouted towards the water. "Alexander, your hair looks sexy pushed back!"

"What?" Alec responded, face contorting in confusion as Izzy and Lydia cracked up at the Mean Girls reference.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled sweetly. "Nothing, babe."

***

Later that night after sending Jace and Simon out for matches they had got a fire going on the lakeshore and were all sitting on logs in front of it's warm blaze snuggled together in their couples. Jace was sat on the ground arms around his boyfriend's waist, the man himself sat up between his legs. Simon had brought his guitar and was strumming through some of the songs he and Maureen had written, Maureen singing gently along clutching Lydia to her side. 

Magnus was going through the photos Alec had taken, whispering sweet compliments making Alec blush and look away. Looking up seeing his boyfriend's discomfort, Magnus took one hand and brushed Alec's fringe out of his eyes. Alec looked up and smiled as Clary caught Magnus whisper "I mean it."

Clary was leaning her head on Izzy's shoulder, a blanket wrapped around them. She hummed in contentment lacing her fingers through Izzy's, caressing the back of her hand with her thumb. 

"I wish my 12 year old self could see me now." Clary whispered. 

"Hmm?" Izzy hummed, holding her girlfriend closer.

"I was scared of everything back then." Clary spoke. "I never thought that Mom and Luke would be able to get married, I was scared of liking girls, scared I'd never have this." She gestured around them. "I just, I know it's not over, but I couldn't have wished for a better trip." 

Izzy leant in and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering a few seconds basking in the romantic atmosphere. 

"I'm happy now." Clary continued. "I'm not afraid anymore." 

Izzy swiped her thumb over Clary's cheek, wiping away the tear of happiness that fell. "I know it's a bit of an anti climax," She said, "But me too." 

Clary giggled taking her girlfriend's hand again. She snuggled back into Izzy's side observing her family around her, all snuggled in similar positions. She wasn't lying when she said she'd been scared, she'd always worn outward confidence as armour to cover up her inner insecurities but now she didn't need to pretend. She was finally happy here, in the arms of her girlfriend in the glow of their friends, and the feeling was intoxicating. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

Izzy beamed squeezing Clary's hand. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, sorry it's set in summer haha
> 
> Merry Christmas! (And Happy Holidays!)


End file.
